A Lonely Soul
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: MY DEPRESSION STRIKES! Makoto is me...Enjoy the Fic.


Ami-I'M DEPRESSED! So sue me. I need to write and publish...my Angels gave me this idea to keep me from doing something stupid. Like...Killing myself or somthing. Don't know why. I'm always either wuss out of get talked out of it. Oh well. Normal discalmers apply. The only reason this is Makoto is because, she woulden't be checked on normaly by adults or her friends...Well..you'll see why in a second. and No, this isn't touching any of my fics. Selene will be in here but you won't know who she is until I decide to post her story. So..The Story... *Is dragged away from her Material Knife by Angel Makoto*  
  
Angel Ami- Elana Trioh/ Sailor Doom is not her's. She just uses her for RP in a Online group. the site is and For Elana's profile  
  
The Poem/ Song is her's too. SO DON'T STEAL IT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been too quiet for the past month...No attacks...no hint of an attack...and tension had riseing with in the Senshi, "SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Makoto yelled at the fighting Rei and Usagi. She was fed up right now. Everyone quieted down and staired at her. She just closed her eyes and stood, and without saying another thing, left the Temple. She ignored the crying left in her wake...and the calls of her name....She needed to be alone right then. She heading towards the place she knew she could be alone for a bit, Her Apartment.  
  
Jimmy Buffet songs soon blared from her Boom Box. That usualy clamed her down...but today...it didn't help. She was just sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball. A part of her wished to just be called out to kick some Youma into the ground...while the other....The other part scared her...It just wanted to die. And the scary part about it...It was stronger then the other part. Slowly, she started to cry..and cried herself to sleep.  
  
On the other side of town, Usagi was speaking to her Twin Sister, "You should go and talk to her Selene! You know how she feels right now!" She begged her sister. The Elder of the twins shook her head, "No Bunny...She needs to think." The pale blue eyes and black clothing made the other gril look like a Darker version of Usagi...in a way..She was. Usagi shook her sister's shoulder, "Selene! What if she does something?" The older girl turned and spoke, tapping her Sister's brooach, "You'll feel it...The crystal will tell you Serenity. It happened before...it'll happen again." The younger girl nodded, watching her sister pick up her gutiar, "Wanna Jam for a little bit? You need to clam down..." Usagi nodded and pulled out her Bass Gutiar. Soon, the two Twins of the Moon played together expertly, keeping their mind off of the what if of this night.  
  
As the night wore on, Makoto woke up. Nothing seemed right. She got up and just changed into a black tank top and black jeans. She sat on her bed and wrote out a note to eveyone...Even her sister who was with the Dark Senshi.  
  
Dear everyone,  
  
I'm sorry for upseting you..Don't worry...I wont hurt you anymore where I've gone now.  
  
Take a Wild guess.  
  
P.S. Try the Roof to find me  
  
She folded the note and put it on her table. She reached into her lunar pocket and put her Henshin Pen in her pocket. She then went into the kitchen and foen a short but ultra sharp knife. 'Perfect...The weapon I need for the job..." She then unlocked her door and when out to the balcony. She leapt from balcony to balcony, makeing her way to the flat roof. There, she sat down. She shivered at the cold air, 'Won't matter soon..." She took out the knife and sliced her right wrist messly. She cried out in pain, but now tears fell down her face as she traded hands with the kife and slit her right wrist. With that, She tossed the blade aside and laied down, "Now...to wait.. She spoke as she closed her eyes to fall asleep....  
  
Usagi clutched her chest in the middle of one song and Selene noticed imedatly, "Bunny!" "She did something...bad....It...hurts..." She closed her eyes and leaned on her twin who came to her side. "Okay Bunny...Time to go." With that, the two tranfromed, Usagi to Salor Moon and Selene to Sailor MoonLight. The Senshi nodded and went out the window to try and save their friend.  
  
Elana Trioh was sitting in the park, away from the base. She sat up as she saw Sailor Moon and Sailor MoonLight runnign. With that, she tranformed to Sailor Doom and followed them. Something wasn't right.... Moon noticed and called, "You batter not attack! Your sister is in trouble!" With that Doom shook her head, "Hell no! I'm going to Help her! Light Senshi or not, She's my SISTER!" She then joined the two, running to find her sister in time.  
  
But...When they got there...They read the note and made it up...Only to see Makoto Kino...Sailor Jupiter...Take her final breath and fall still. Doom was suddenly Elana...who broke out in tears and turned away, not wishing to see anymore. Selene let her sister cry on her shoulder and spoke to the other Senshi as they arived, "We were too late....She's gone....."  
  
** Love me while you can, You'll never know When this could be our last date with me by your side. Things happen and things change, My Love for you can always change. Someday you'll hurt me and I'll fall hurt I'll try carring on with out haveing a side. But things can happen, Things go wrong And when they do, I'll be alone.  
  
Depression, Suicide, Life and Sadness all attack I won't know when I'll be back Maybe I'll live, Maybe I'll survive Or maybe then I'll commit Suicide.  
  
So Love me now, Love me then In my heart, you'll always be a ten Things happen and things change Even as the music Bangs Sometime I might just curl up and die **  
  
The funral was sad and short, Sense the real funural would be with the Senshi. There was only a bottle at the Funral...MyBody was at the Temple... Soon all the Senshi...Even Selene and Elana were there to say goodbye. I sniffled slightly, watching from above. Each of them put a flower on my body, Blue for Mercury, Red for Mars, Orange for Venus, Aqua and Navy for Neptune and Uranus, Purple for Saturn, Garnet red for Pluto...A rose from Tuxedo Mask. Finaly, Elana came up, detranfromed. She knelt down ans started to cry again, "I'm sorry Mako....I...I wasn't good enought to be your sister if I let you die...." She then placed a Locket around my neck. It appeared on my new form I was in. It was the locket with out picture inside. She then pulled back, staying away from the others. The Twin Senshi came last. The looked at eachother and nodded before both tranfroming into the Twin Princesses, Princess Serenity and Princess Selenity. Both helod out the Sliver crystal and Selenity spoke, "Princess Makoto of Jupiter...we understand why you left...and hope you will come back to us...We miss you greatly..." With that..the crystal glowed...and my body glowed. It soon dissapeared and all that was left was my wand. That was given to Elana..Who thanked everyone before leaveing to go back to her home. Everyone left...except Selene. She sighed , now back to being her real self and spoke, "Makoto...I know your here...So you better come back...or I'll kick you ass personally in the after life!" I saluted and she left...as did I...I had buissness to talk with Hotaru and Setsuna about now....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami- Read review and...Uh..Don't kill me...v.v;;; 


End file.
